Lalista del ¿chico perfecto?
by MaryZu
Summary: Hermione y ginny a causa de un par de margaritas creean una lista donde ponen las referencias para encontrar o darse cuenta si es o no el chico perfecto el galan con el que salen....
1. Chapter 1

Una pequeña lista...

-¿Cuánto cuesta contratar a un matón? – Hermione Granger entro dando un portazo en el apartamento de su mejor amiga

Ginebra Weasley abrió los ojos como platos mientras levantaba el pie del pedal de su maquina de coser.

-¿se puede saber que llevas puesto?

-un sujetador de cuero... ¿no se nota?- contesto Hermione sarcástica

Ginny [como le decía Hermione a su mejor amiga] la miro de arriba a bajo y señalo con la mano.

-y...y...

-y una falda de cuero! ¿Crees que podría encontrarlo en Internet?

-¿una falda?

-un matón!

-ah

Hermione encendió el ordenador portátil de su amiga.

-¿tu sabes lo que me ah echo esta vez el idiota ese!?

Ginny nego con la cabeza

-no creo poder imaginarlo

-me dijo que era una reprimida! – Hermione se clavo el dedo en el pecho señalándose - ¡A mi! ¿tu crees que soy una reprimida?

-no...

-aparentemente, no grito lo suficiente cuando estamos en la cama – siguió Hermione, mientras se concentraba a buscar un matón en Internet – fíjate, no sabia yo que hubiese un timbre determinado de gritos mientras tienes sexo.

Su amiga abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ella siguió hablando:

-me dijo que era una reprimida y que debería soltarme el pelo. Y que quería verme con una falda de cuero.

-made mía – murmuro Ginny, atónita por lo que escuchaba.

-y yo pensé: muy bien, a lo mejor lo nuestro no son fuegos artificiales y eso. A lo mejor en parte es culpa mía. ¿Quién sabe mejor que yo, que todo depende del envoltorio? Al fina y al cabo, me dedico ala publicidad. si una falda de cuero excita, ¿Qué hay de malo?

Hermione escribió la palabra _matones _en la barra de Google y pulso el botón de búsqueda.

-¿crees que aceptan visa?

-en todas partes aceptan visa cariño

-tienes razón

Ginny se dirigió ala cocina, volviéndose para mirar por encima de su hombro.

-y como soy una mujer tan poco reprimida, tan liberada, me eh puesto una falda de cuero. Y admito que me siento mas bien sexy, si. Pero luego va el tio y me dice lo del sujetador – entonces se volvió para mirar a Ginny – parezco una zorra en un bulevar ¿a que si?

Su amiga inclino a un lado la cabeza mientras sacaba una bandeja de hielos del congelador.

-lo que mas me asusta de todo esto es la gargantilla de picos.

-tuve que imaginármelo

Hermione se quito la entupida gargantilla, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla del ordenador portátil. Por el momento, había encontrado un servicio de pesca, varias paginas de la policía, un articulo de Texas Monty y un campeonato de criquet.

-¿tu crees que la policía esta al tanto de estas cosas?

-¿de la ropa de cuero?

-No, de las búsquedas de matones por Internet?

-yo creo que eso lo hace la CIA o el FBI.

-ah, claro. Y seguramente estarán mas interesados en terrorismo internacional que en asesinas novatas como yo, ¿no?

Ginny echo los cubitos de hielo en una batidora.

-probablemente. ¿y que deberías haberte imaginado?

-que era una psicópata. Me pongo esto pensando, vale me paseo un rato por el departamento y ya esta. Pero luego va y me dice que quiere dar una vuelta y yo digo que de eso nada, no pienso salir así en publico – Hermione empezó a pasear por la habitación – y entonces va y se pone a protestar y a quejarse, haciéndome sentir culpable. Me promete que bajaremos por la escalera de emergencia, que solo quiere ir a dar una vuelta en el coche para ver las luces de la ciudad, que estoy tan guapa , tan sexy que no puede soportarlo...

Ginny echo en la batidora un chorrito de tequila.

-nada reprimida – Hermione levanto la voz - ¿te he dicho que yo no soy una maldita reprimida?

-si, lo has dicho

-pues nada, nos subimos al maldito coche. Pero yo no me siento sexy. Me siento zorra.

Ginny echo un chorrito más de tequila ala batidora

- ¿y que ah pasado?

-vas a alucinar. me lleva a un sitio con las ventanas tapadas por tablones de madera y me dice que es un bar muy especial y que voy a pasar el mejor rato de mi vida. Y entonces se le encienden los ojos, Ginny, te juro que le brillaban, y me dice que va a enseñarme el significado de la palabra Respeto.

Ginny volcó la botella de tequila sobre la batidora.

-¿crees que una lima será suficiente?

-una lima esta bien – suspiro Hermione, furiosa. Si volvía a ver a ese asqueroso...

-¿y que hiciste?

--como no estaba bien colocada para clavarle el tacón en sus partes mas queridas, Salí del coche.

-¿con esa pinta?

-me metí en un maldito taxi... aunque antes recibí varias ofertas muy... muy lucrativas – Hermione señalo la batidora - ¿terminas con esas copas o no?

-por supuesto- Ginny pulso el botón de la batidora.

Hermione se dirigió al dormitorio mientas se quitaba el sujetador y tiraba los zapatos contra la pared.

Durante tres semanas había salido con ese imbecil, siempre comprensiva cuando no tenia dinero y cuando llegaba tarde por que sus amigotes le habían suplicado que se quedara a tomar otra cerveza, intentado no respirar el aroma de su loción de después de la rasurada barato y apestoso, en general. Haciendo todo lo posible para que esa relación funcionara.

A sus 24 años su reloj biológico no estaba precisamente dándole la lata, pero siempre había pensado que conocería al hombre de su vida en la universidad. Y a hora, dos años después de haber conseguido un titulo en publicidad y haber abierto su agencia, no había avisos de encontrar una relación decente.

¿Es que ya no existían los príncipes azules? O los sapos a los que les das un beso y hay esta el príncipe?...

Indignada, se puso un pants de Ginny y una camiseta grande manchada de pintura.

Cuando volvió al salón, su amiga había hecho una jarra de cócteles margarita y Hermione se dejo caer sobre el sofá, suspirando.

-el próximo hombre con el que salga solo querrá verme en pants.

Ginny sirvió un par de copas y le ofreció una a su desconsolada amiga.

-el próximo con el que yo salga tendrá un avión privado

-se reirá de mis malos chistes – dijo Hermione, tomando un trago.

Ginny se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

-me comprara flores

-tendrá acento australiano

-¿te gusta el acento australiano?

-si, es sexy. Me gustan los acentos.

-¿ah,si? Voy a enseñarte lo que significa respeto, Sheila – dijo, con acento australiano Ginny.

Hermione soltó una carcajada.

-¿lo ves? Cuando lo dices con acento australiano casi suena sexy.

Su amiga negó con la cabeza.

-no me puedo creer que haya podido vivir para contarlo.

Ginny levanto su copa.

-por nuestro próximo novio, que nos preparara las copas.

-que nos abrirá la puesta – dijo Hermione

-que siempre pagara la cuenta

-querrá a mi madre, a mi senil abuela y a mi perro

-pero si no tienes un perro herms...

Hermione se encogió de hombros.

-si lo tuviera, el lo querría.

-deberías poner todo eso por escrito- sugirió Ginny

-¡que buena idea! – Hermione se levanto del sofá y se acerco ala mesita de teléfono para tomar un bolígrafo y un cuaderno de Ginny – así tendremos una referencia para elegir con quien salimos – afirmo, tomándose de un trago el resto de su margarita- puede que no volvamos a tener claridad de pensamiento.

-hay mas en la jarra – dijo Ginny

Hermione tiro el bolígrafo y el cuaderno sobre su amiga para ir a rellenar las copas.

-uno que tenga el titulo de masajista

Ginny empezó a escribir.

-y que se interese en nuestro trabajo

Hermione relleno las dos copas

-eso si que debería estar en Internet. Seguro que hay miles de mujeres a las que podría interesarles nuestra lista.

Eso fue una locura pero con las margaritas todo parecía buena idea.

Y así fue que la publicamos y al día siguiente un poco mas de 50 mensajes aparecieron en nuestros buzones. Eso era una locura.....

* * *

**hola queridos lectores **

**quiero decirles que eh estado un poco ausente pero ya eh regresado **

**espero k esta nuevahistoria que les tengo les guste **

**tengo k aclaras que la historia de "una promesa a hermione" sigue y proximamente un capi nuevo sera publicado **

esta historia esta basada en un libro que eh leeido y tengo que admitir me me encanto claro lo publico con ciertas modificaciones y arreglos que lo estoy dando espero que les guste

este capi me recordo mucho ala cancion de if were a boy de beyonce ^^

bueno eso es todo por hoy

las quiero y cuden se mucho

atte: Mary


	2. La Entrevista y El Dragon

Aclaro JK R es dueña de la mayoría de los personajes involucrados en esta historia y la historia es echa gracias a un libro y a unas cuantas modificaciones mías.

Gracias.

La Entrevista

Hermione consideraba que el circulo de la vida había buenas ideas, malas ideas e ideas inducidas por el alcohol. Gracias a dios, ella no había tenido muchas ideas de las últimas, o si las había tenido JAMAS las había puesto en marcha.

Para su desgracia, aquella se le había escapado aunque, literalmente era una idea inducida por varias copas. Pero como decían los anuncios, todas las bebidas eran iguales cuando llegan a la corriente sanguínea... o era al cerebro? El caso era que esta idea se había puesto en marcha.

Hermione miro el micrófono con algo de miedo e intento reunir saliva suficiente para formar una frase. Le había parecido buena idea tres meses antes, mientras estaba borracha con ginny … publicar la lista del chico perfecto? En internet para ayudar a aquellas mujeres que lo necesitaran en sus relaciones sentimentales.

Y había funcionado.

Recibieron cincuenta e-mails el primer día, y cientos más durante la siguiente semana que al final una pequeña editorial las había contactado para publicar un libro de la lista producida por una borrachera. Y claro ellas aceptaron encantadas, pero ahora eran las invitadas en un programa de radio y hermione no podía dejar de pensar en los cuentos .. NO miles de personas que estaban a punto de escuchar como hacían en ridículo.

Una cosa era responder las preguntas de las mujeres por escrito y otra muy diferente era contestarlas al momento, sin tener tiempo de meditar una respuesta y si destrozaban la vida de alguna mujer!, por dios estaba nerviosa. Y tenía ganas de vomitar.

Hermione miro a ginny que permanecía sentada frente a ella en el estudio de radio, buscando en ella algún apoyo y su amiga lo único que hizo es sonreír nerviosamente y hundir los hombros al mismo tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior.

Tras un panel de cristal, el técnico ajustaba algunos detalles. Edén Gallagher, la presentadora del programa , ordenaba papeles mientras hablaba por el micrófono con el productor, cuya voz llegaba por los audífonos que traían puestos Hermione y ginny.

-Treinta segundos!

Edén se ajustó el micrófono mientras les sonreía y esperaba a que la música de entrada terminara.

-Acaban de escuchar EXPRESS YOURSELF de la diva Madonna, y espero que hayan encendió el aire acondicionado por que hoy tenemos algo muy caliente. Soy Edén Gallagher de KGRA Radio, en directo desde New York city.

Hermione se mordió la uña por los nervios. Los latidos de su corazón habían aumentado hasta un ritmo alarmante y tuvo que respirar profundamente para lograr tranquilizarse.

Si fuera una persona con fuerza de voluntad hacia cumplir promesas ese era el momento de prometer dejar de tomar alcohol cuando algo salía mal en una cita.

-Alguna de ustedes están intentando recuperarse de una ruptura amorosa? – continuo edén – alguien está usando la foto de su ex para tiro al blanco? ¿ Alguien llama por teléfono a otra persona para ensayar esas tremendas palabrotas que hasta su madre le lavaría la boca con jabón? . Si has contestado si a alguna de estas preguntas, creo que tenemos a las invitadas perfectas para ti.

Edén sonrió, intentando animar a Hermione y a ginny.

-Conmigo en el estudio esta noche están Hermione Grenger y Ginevra M. Weasley, autoras de una lista en internet y de un libro que se está convirtiendo en objeto de culto: El Chico Perfecto. Sean bienvenidas al programa

-Gracias – dijo ginny desde el otro lado de la mesa con su cara algo oculta por el micrófono.

-Vamos a empezar por Hermione - anuncio Edén – Tengo entendido que vuestro salto a la fama llego con una lista publicada por ustedes en internet sobre cómo encontrar al chico perfecto o el novio perfecto.

¿ Cuál fue la inspiración para que publicaran esta lista?

-¿Inspiración? -Sí. Por qué decidieron hacer esta lista.?

Hermione Recordó el club sadomasoquista.

No podía contarle a los oyentes de NYc lo del sujetador de cuero y el collar de pinchos.

Pero tampoco se le ocurría otra cosa y miro a ginny pidiendo auxilio.

-En mi caso – intervino ginny con voz temblorosa – porque seguí a un chico desde san Antonio hasta NYc. Deje mi trabajo como fotógrafa en una revista, deje mi departamento, Pague por mover de ciudad el asqueroso sofá donde ponía su trasero y luego resulto que era una mierda de novio … eh.. Puedo decir mierda en la radio?

-Si – contesto edén guiñándole el ojo – pero tengo que pedirte que no digas ( culo)

- Ah, qué pena! – suspiro Hermione sin darse cuenta que tenía el micro encendido – por que echo de su casa con una patada en el culo!.

Afortunadamente, edén soltó una carcajada.

- parece que tenemos una llamada. Gennevye, de NJ. Cuéntanos gennevye.

-¿mi último novio? – empezó a decir la tal gennevye con voz ligeramente tímida – El muy cabron me dejo el día de san Valentín!.Y al día siguiente me llama para pedirme una taza de azúcar!. Yo le dije: para nada chico! Y rompimos y luego me cuenta que siempre rompe con sus chicas en san Valentín para no tener que comprar un obsequio!.

-¿ habían oído algo parecido chicas? – pregunto edén, mirando a Hermione y a ginny.

- claro que si por desgracia! – asintió Hermione .

Había oído cosas mucho peores en los últimos meses

– lo creas o no, ocurre a menudo. Por eso mismo escribimos el capítulo cuatro!.Se llama plantar a un novio tacaño. Les aseguro que hay que plantar a esos tipos lo antes posible.

- yo también le eh dejado plantado! – dijo gennevye – si un hombre quiere salir con migo antes tendrá que demostrar que no es tacaño!

Hermione sonrió. El mundo necesitaba más mujeres como ella.

- para los hombres que están escuchando este programa – empezó a decir - ¿ buscan a una chica como gennevye? Pues comete los bombones, dale las flores a tu madre y entra en la primera joyería que encuentres para comprar un regalo que merezca la pena.

-amen! – soltaron Hermione, ginny y gennevye que aún estaba en la línea

-Un placer gennevye! – Dijo edén – parece que tendremos a Mimí en la línea tres. Cuéntanos mini!

-por qué los hombres no se enteran de nada!

Hermione espero para ver si ginny quería contestar pero su amiga no dijo nada, de modo que siguió.

Y para su asombro lo estaba pasando en grande atendiendo las llamadas en aquel programa.

- no tienen ni la más remota idea

- una vez Salí con un tipo que me hizo pagar una cuenta de cinco dólares a medias! – se quejó mini – se la pueden creer!

- el tacaño de lo peor! , capitulo diez, si no paga a la porra! - en la siguiente cita ….

-espera déjalo hay, tuvieron una segunda cita! – la interrumpió Hermione – mimi! Necesitas una buena ayuda profesional!

- por eso compre el libro. En la segunda cita se pone a mirar a una chica que tenía unos pechos enormes y luego el muy cabron me pregunta que porque no me pongo unos más grandes pues los míos eran pequeños!

Ginny lanzo un gemido

-pero le eh tirado la copa encima – siguió mini

-espero que en la pagara

-si

-menos mal! – exclamo ginny

-me parece que hay muchas chicas insatisfechas por NY! – sonrió edén -si por chicas insatisfechas quieres decir que hay tipos insoportables, estas en lo cierto.

- ¿y cómo esperan que ayude la lista y el libro chicas?

-creemos que podrán ayudar a las mujeres a no ser tan compresivas, a exigir lo que quieren – Hermione miro a ginny como para pedir su apoyo y ginny asintió – si podemos demostrarle a las mujeres que merecen respeto, atención y consideración – siguió con una sonrisa – y ponerle un espejo a aquellos hombres para que vean lo cabrones que son y cambien y estén felices a lado de su chica

-por que es eso de ¿romper en san Valentín? – termino ginny con tono sarcástico.

Tenían la impresión de que el programa acababa de empezar cuando empezó una musiquita y edén se inclinó hacia el micrófono.

-Gracias por las llamadas chicas, y todos gracias por sintonizar esta su estación favorita en NY ya regresamos! La música subió de volumen y se apagaron las luces de los micrófonos .

-lo hemos hecho genial! – grito ginny quitándose los audífonos

- definitivamente! Pero a la próxima que alguien nos invite tendrás que hablar más!

-muy bien!

Lo habían hecho muy bien tanto que les habían ofrecido un contrato en la radio para que tuvieran su propio programa.

Y aprovechando eso Hermione había pensado en su agencia de publicidad que necesitaba publicidad y a ginny le faltaba una buena inyección de publicidad extra.

-cuánto? – preguntaron ambas amigas El productor había dicho una cantidad considerable y ellas aprovechando la oportunidad pusieron algunas condiciones.

- queremos dos minutos para anunciar la agencia de publicidad de hermione y mi casa de modas Weasley Fashion

-en 30 min estamos de vuelta! – anuncio edén divertida

-trato hecho – dijo Moddy y Hermione y ginny empezaron a dar saltos de felicidad por el nuevo proyecto que iban a emprender juntas.

Moddy se volvió hacia edén

- edén anuncia el nuevo programa. Estará en el aire cada martes a las nueve y se llamara ….. El chico Perfecto.

En otro lugar de NY Draco Malfoy iba quitándose la sudada camiseta mientras entraba a los vestuarios del estadio. Aquella noche quería darse un buen baño de agua caliente y relajarse.

- menudo golazo, draco – Harry le dio un golpecito en el hombro a su mejor amigo.

- lo se - contesto con una sonrisa de "yo siempre lo hago bien"

- unas copas chicos? - ron amigo de ambos les pregunto secándose la melena pelirroja después de la ducha con una toalla atada ala cintura

- mmm no lo se

- vamos dragòn no seas agua fiestas! estamos a un partido de las finales! hay que festejar - animaba harry a su dudoso amigo

-bien vamos entonces

1 hr despues en un bar de NY

los 3 chicos mas cotizados por las casafortunas sentados en la barra tomando unos tequilas, los cuales a harry y a ron ya les empezaban a hacer efecto

- que les parece, una lista para decirnos a nosotros como tratar a nuestra chica! - decia ron con sarcasmo

- pero si ni tienes chica! - se burlaba harry mientras draco estaba furioso quien era sa tal hermione que decia que un hombre le tiene que comprar un diamante a una chica solo por que si!

- tu celular potter! - ordeno ya que el suyo se habia quedado en su casillero, con el celular en mano marco el telefono de la radio

- estamos de regreso chicas y que creen me acaban de avisar que tenemos una llamada inesperada, la llamada del enemigo - comentaba Eden emocionada - Señor ...?

- Malfoy, Draco Malfoy ...

* * *

Espero les guste! la ultima parte la eche de mi imaginacion pues eh extraviado el libro! pues no se donde lo deje en la mudanza! ahhh si si me eh mudado tengo un empleo de 8 hr y por eso es k hasta ahora tienen señales de mi! espero sepan ser pacientes! les kiero chics! hasta la proxima!

xoxo


End file.
